TF2 Romance with You
by Blackheart0.o
Summary: See First Chapter for forms and such, happy reading
1. READ ME!

_So one day I began thinking, "Hmm, all these people are reading the TF2 stories. People are also reading some L4D ones. There's a romance one for customized stories for L4D, but no TF2. Hmm, I should do something about that…" So I did _

**~TF2 ROMANCE WITH YOU!~**

Tailored and customized to your needs of course. Note please that my life is already pretty busy, but I'll try and get whatever is asked for done over a weekend, though they might not be published until the end of that week or even Monday of the next.

Fill me out if you want one (Send in a pm form) :

**Name:**

**Age (Be realistic):**

**Height (Be realistic):**

**Weight (Be realistic):**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Length:**

**Clothes:**

**Team:**

**Position on Team:**

**Gender:**

**Who is it that you're falling for (If it's Pryo, tell me if you want it to be a guy or girl, I still haven't figured out what it is.)**

*Scout*

*Soldier*

*Pyro*

*Demoman*

*Engineer*

*Heavy*

*Medic*

*Sniper*

*Spy*

**Does the person you're falling for have a name?**

**Got talent?**

**Got a plot in mind?**

**Happy ending?**

**Sad ending?**

**Anything else?**

**Tired of answering questions?**

**Thought so…**

Please PM a completed form to me

Happy reading 3

-J


	2. For HerpDerpNinja

For: HerpDerpNinja

~The Kukri and the Bat~

_How boring, no one in my range yet… _I thought, pushing my black hair out of her face. Figuring that there was no one coming my way, I pulled my Crocodile Dundee style hat down over my goggled eyes for a quick power nap.

About ten minutes into the nap, I was startled by footsteps coming her way. I pulled out my ever trusty Kukri and crept slowly to the door, being as silent as I could be which was one of my best specialties. I began to crack the door open a bit only to be greeted by a loud yell of "Yo! Batter up!"

The door was kicked in and I got knocked back to the far corner of my perch when I felt a hard bat hit my head, "You camped da while time for dis? Snipe dat, ya frickin' coward!" I wasn't dead, but as he dashed back out the door I was beginning to feel lightheaded and I knew I was about to go under. I knew he wouldn't be back, but just in case, I kept my Kukri positioned towards the door in case of repeat intruders. Then it all went black.

"Sydney…. Sydney…. SYDNEY!" I shot up as soon as I heard my name and found myself face to face with our medic. "You need to be more careful Frauline! You vill get yourzelf killed! Pesky little Scout ist ein Dummkopf. Be careful next time, ja?" I nodded and hopped off the small cot and slid my black vest back on over my red shirt and went to join the others just in time to join the others to begin today's fight.

I spent the majority of my time sniping the Heavy, so slow and so stupid! Never sees it coming, even though he knows I'll get him eventually. The battle started to calm down and I scanned the horizon multiple times, and I found my prize. That BLU scout was just standing there, practically begging to be shot. I lined it up, so perfect, only a complete idiot could pass up this shot. I must be one of them.

I was ready to pull that trigger, I really was. If he thinks that bat gives people headaches, wait until you see what a bullet can do… I was stuck in place, everything set to go but nothing moved. I just looked at him through that scope, wondering why he was standing there and, more importantly, why I was just starring.

_Gah,_ I thought to myself, _he's one of the BLU's. It's my job to get rid of them. I'm a professional, I have my standards… Why do I have the urge to not shoot him? GAH!_ With the last thought, I somehow broke my hold on my muscles and fired right beside him. He dashed off in another direction and I banged my head off the wall in front of me. "Dang it!" I said to myself, "Now he's gonna find me. The one time I lose my control over a dumb little thought and it will most likely get me killed. Nice going Sydney, thanks a lot…"

Though after many long agonizing minutes, he was nowhere to be seen or heard. I watched over the field and took the casual glance behind me, but nothing, absolutely nothing. Eventually, the match was about to end and I closed the trap door to my hideout when the countdown hit one. I heard a hard thud once the wood of the door hit the floor. _That's odd, never made that noise before…_

I opened the hatch again to find that scout unconscious on the ground with a nice new bump on his head. I thought of just leaving him there to wake up confused with a headache while I walked back to the cozy base, but something inside me told me not to leave him there.

I dragged him up into the nest and put a few ice packs on his head while I found some of my stored food incase anything like this happened. I took a few bits for myself and set a few aside for him when he woke up.

At about eight o'clock, the kid started to shift around a bit and his eyes darted open. "Where the heck am I? Who the heck are you? Some sort of motorcycle cowboy?" I removed my goggles and bandana from my face and felt it would be right to introduce myself. "For your information, my name is Sydney, I'm not a motorcycling cowboy, and I'm the RED team girl that saved you from a load if embarrassment and a lecture for coming into your base late with a bump the size of a baseball on your head."

He then rubbed his head for a second and jumped up to grab his bat. He swung and hit me in the side, knocking me over the opposite corner of the room. "Yeah, and I'm Nick, the awesome BLU Scout who's gonna make you wish you never met me!" He brought the bat up above his head and slammed it down hard, but his eyes went huge when I caught it in my hand, "Now, is that any way to repay a person who did ya a favor?"

Nick grumbled for a few seconds and went to another corner, poking at the food I gave him and making sure the lemonade I gave him was actually lemonade. After a while of sitting in silence with nothing to hear but the chewing of food, I heard a tiny "Thanks." from Nick.

"You're welcome." I mumbled, keeping to myself as I poked my food with a fork. I wasn't used to being around someone for so long, but I guess it was ok; the guy seemed interesting enough to talk to.

After he finished, he must have gotten his strength back since he just babbled non-stop, apparently forgetting I'm the enemy and acting as if I was his best friend. "Yeah, and then when I was like, five or somethin', I hit my first home run! It was just like BAM! And I was all like, WHOO! Y'know?" Truthfully, I didn't know anything about baseball, so I just nodded and pulled my hat a little lower on my head, making everything a little more dark so I could fall asleep easier.

Eventually he ran out of stuff to say and shut up long enough for me to drift off into my dreams, which were soon interrupted by something poking at my shoulder. "Syd, Syndey… Can I, uh, kinda sleep next to ya? It's kinda cold." I moved over a bit and let him get under the small blanket with me. He either talks in his sleep or mumbles a lot because he never shut up, even while asleep. Eventually, the night got colder and the blanket wasn't as warm as it felt before. I started to subconsciously snuggle up to Nick, nudging my way to his chest as quietly as I could.

I heard a slight whine of protest and he began to talk full volume again when I leaned up and gave him a short sweet kiss. He tasted kinda like sugary blueberry pop or something, but it tasted fine to me. When I pulled away, he gave me a shocked expression, but I just giggled and said, "You talk to much."

The next morning he grabbed his stuff and hoped to get back to his base before anyone noticed he was missing. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks again."

"No problem Nick."

"Hey, maybe next match I can show you my hiding place and I can show my thanks better."

"Oh, why not?" I said as he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and sprinted off. _Okay,_ I thought, _Now I'm defiantly keeping my eye on him._


	3. For Dr Denial

For: Dr. Denial

Team Checkups

I hated everything about today. No fights, no opportunity to pick on the pesky BLU scout by disguising myself as someone else, nothing fun today for me. Just team checkups today. Bleh.

Everyone had to do these every year and I hated it. The Medic would ask you the same questions every year and absolutely nothing would change. Sure I would get yelled at for smoking a bit, but that's what makes a spy a spy. We always have a cigarette lying around somewhere.

This year was supposedly different though. We had some new guy come in and take charge, so maybe things will be different. I heard my name called and I walked into the small office and sat down on the exam table, straightening my tie as the Medic looked like he was preparing something.

"Alright, let's get started then ja?" He turned around and I couldn't help noticing how nice he looked in his uniform. Our old Medic was old and ugly, while this one seemed young and quite good looking. "Take the mask off, no one will see you but me." I slowly pulled it off, I never took it off when anyone was around, but I guess he would need to see my face. I put it in my pocket and smoothed back my short hair.

"Alright, let's get the boring part over with. Name?"

"Layla."

"Age?"

"I've been disguised as so many people, I don't even know."

"You smoke right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you drink?"

"Yeah."

"Eh, we'll say you're in the ball park of 21. Weight?"

"I dunno."

"Eh, it doesn't really matter anyway."

I was starting to like this guy, sarcastic, somewhat funny. I could get used to him. He finished up his pointless tests and the room was quite warm so he removed his jacket. I couldn't help but notice the strong arms normally hidden under the jacket. "Well, you check out. Other than smoking which is bad for you, blah blah blah,' I'm sure you've heard it all before' you're done. "

"Do I get a lollipop?" I said jokingly, but I saw him roll his eyes and reach into a drawer with chocolate instead. "Here, eat it and get moving, I have work to so. SCHNELL!" He yelled as he pushed me out. _Yeah,_ I thought, _I like this guy!_

It was nearing the end of December and even though the snow was harsh, the heated battles didn't let up. I was to go to person for intelligence grabbing and those BLU morons couldn't tell if I was a spy even if I de-cloaked right in front of them. They practically gave me the intelligence one time when the scout handed it to me and told me to keep it safe. So much for spy checking.

It was finally Christmas and we decided to not fight that day and we just enjoyed ourselves at the base. We were all pretty much drunk and began singing quite out of tune and I just started playing really bad versions of Christmas carols on the piano. I never was a virtuoso and never claimed to be. After the majority of people went to bed to awake to hangovers, I heard some music coming from the room I just left.

There was the Medic, sitting down at the piano and playing wonderfully. His fingers flew so fast over the keys that you could have sworn he was born with a keyboard in hand. I walked over and placed a hand on the piano and he looked up at me, "What do you want Frauline?" I sheepishly asked if he could show me how to play and he simply let me sit down and he slid in behind me. "You just have to keep your wrists flat and let your fingers flow evenly." He placed his stronger hands over mine and he guided me to each note and before long it began to sound great, smooth, and connected instead of uneven, choppy, and incorrectly phrased.

Due to the alcohol I consumed, I began to feel a bit off and fell asleep against his chest. He lifted me up and took me back to my room where he spent the night sleeping in a chair, waiting for me to get up. The next morning came with a terrible head ache and a doctor right there with aspirin.

"You're a live saver doc." I said, taking the medicine he handed me. "It wasn't a problem. Maybe we could continue our lessons when you are sober and paying attention."

"Sure, sure." I said, pulling on my suit and getting ready to walk out the door to prepare for today's fight. He stepped in front of me and I gave a slight whine of protest when he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, "Don't get yourself into too much trouble. Ja oder nein?" I had no clue what he just asked me so I nodded and walked out the door, feeling a little too happy about the little sign of affection he just showed me.

The next few days of fights were quite boring to be honest; everyone was too hung over to give a crap about what was happening. The one day we actually all went to the middle of the field and just called each other names before we went back to bed. I continued my nightly lessons with the Medic, which usually resulted in very minimal learning and more of me snuggling into his chest and taking his hands off of mine and putting them around me. He didn't seem to mind and I was quite happy to show off some of my new piano skills while he held me and whispered encouraging things into my ear.

The battle on the 31st was brutal, the BLU's finally seemed to learn the difference between spy and regular guy. I was so close, the briefcase was right in front of me when POW! Bat to the back of the head courtesy of that dumb scout that I hated so much. I sat there and bled for a bit while he babbled and began to say how many times he guessed he would have to hit me until my head was caved in, but I saw a saw come straight through that Scout and he fell to the floor, the Medic – _my_ Medic – smiling triumphantly behind him, "Oh, did zat sting? SAW-ry! Heh."

He then came up next to me and began to patch me up, smiling as I grabbed the briefcase and got back to the bottom part of our base. Once there, Medic gave me an angry look, "I don't want you going anywhere again without me." He smiled as he lowered his head and gave me a nice long passionate kiss and I couldn't help but return it. We sat there for about ten minutes until the announcer said that the fighting was over.

That night was out new year's celebration and the Pyro had all of his stuff set up. The moment the clock struck 11:59, we began to count down.

"60…59…58…57…56…55…54…53…52…51…50…49…48…47…46…45…44…43…42…41…40…39…38…37…36…35…34…33…32…31…30…29…28…27…26…25…24…23…22…21…20…19…18…17…16…15…14…13…12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2… ONE!" I yelled, but I barely had time to finish when I was drawn into a bone crushing kiss from the Medic. "Have to start the year of right, don't I?" I smiled as I leaned in to kiss him again, slightly laughing to myself thinking, _Yep, totally like this doctor!_

_Author's Note:_

_If you were wondering how the Medic became sarcastic, I was watching House MD while writing this. Cuz House is cool, 'nuff said._


	4. For Dr Von Stab

For: Dr. von Stab

A Fiery Soul

I just got here not too long ago actually. I've been pushed around so much I don't even know where I am anymore. Base to base to base is all I've been doing for the past few months, and everywhere I go the only thing I hear is "Medic! Help me out! I've lost one stupid hit point!" I hate people like that. The BLU team members didn't seem to appreciate any Medics like the RED team. They were practically treated like fancy show dogs, put on a pedestal so everyone could appreciate them. I'm sick of no one ever thanking me.

The morning after arriving here was my first fight with these men, but they seemed pretty similar to all of the others I've worked with, annoying and insignificant. They were just here for the money or some sort of glory that would come along from winning this stupid thing, I was here for science. To learn everything that had to do with medicine and to experiment whenever I pleased. I'm sure the world wouldn't miss a single scout I might experiment on.

The battle field was like any other, chaotic and loud. I got stuck following that big oaf around again like everywhere else. _These Heavies are all the same, _I thought, _they really have no common sense to stay out of trouble so they bother me. Are they made that way or something?_ I went along the path of destruction with him when he yelled, "Get behind me doctor! There is that flaming thing coming!" All of a sudden, a RED Pyro jumped out of nowhere and set the Heavy on fire. "Ah!" I yelled as I jumped back, unable to help my form of protection due to a huge fire wall now between me and him.

The Pyro seemed to make a girlish giggle and proceeded towards me while I struggled to get my saw out of its holster. It pushed me up against a wall and I heard the little giggle again. I couldn't see past the thick black glass of the mask but I swear that thing in there was smiling. It then hugged me for some strange reason, then dashed off leaving me standing there horribly confused.

The rest of the night I spent studying our team's Pryo, which happened to be male. I wondered if the RED one was a girl due to the giggle, but I couldn't really tell. I sat there and thought maybe the asbestos messed with that person's mind and made them think I was on their team or something. I looked over some other papers when I heard something tapping against my window. I pushed my black hair back and straightened my jacket as I walked to the window.

There was that crazy RED Pyro again, throwing tiny pebbles at my window as if it were a teenager trying not to be caught by my parents. I opened the window and said "What do you want? Go away you, uh, thing!" To my surprise, the Pyro pulled off its mask to reveal a young woman. "Is that that way you're going to talk to your future buddy?"

I stood back from the window quite confused. _Buddy? Since when did I even consider or say I wanted to be her"buddy"? _I leaned back out the window and said, "Ma'am! I have no idea what you're talking about!" But I then found her halfway up the side of the building, and then proceeding to climb into my window. She removed her RED suit to reveal a red tanktop and short jean shorts. "This should make talking a bit easier now won't it?" She started to come towards me when I started backing into the wall, "Um, can you please go away now? You aren't even supposed to be here an-"But I was cut off when the girl smashed her lips onto mine. I then shoved her off "Jeez lady! Get off! I don't even know you!"

She then pouted a bit after being thrown off and said, "My name's Julia. I know yours is Von. The only reason I'm here is because all of the other guys, they're immature or way to mature for me. I thought you would be different." She pulled on her uniform and began to go back down the wall. I wanted to stop her, but something in my mind told me to not do it. I let her go and I sat at my desk daydreaming about what she said and wondering if I should have stopped her.

The next few battles were bad; Julia made a point of barbequing me on site whenever she saw me, obviously mad that I didn't accept her feelings. After ten matches of being burnt endlessly, I snuck over to the BLU base at night. I tapped on her window after checking that it indeed was her room and she came over. She looked at me and then turned around.

Julia came back with a bat. She opened the window and was ready to smash my fingers so I would fall when I pulled myself inside and gave her a quick kiss and then proceeded to mumble. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't get it."

"Get what?" She said, putting the bat back in the corner where she got it from.

"Every time I'm transferred somewhere new, some chick tries to make me like her and I just end up leaving a few days later. I do like you, but I'm probably just going to leave in a few days so I thought I'd just spare you the sadness of seeing me go."

"I think you'll be here a while." Julia said while I looked at her quite confused.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just have a feeling." She smiled as she kissed me again, and this time I couldn't help but smile and kiss her back. In the back of my mind, I was being told to stop now or you'll just end up hurting her, but I wasn't going to listen. She was making me think things would be different this time around, and maybe she was right…

…

…

Man was she wrong; as soon as I woke up that morning I was told I was being shipped out to a new base. I picked up the few possessions I did have and boarded the train to the next place, thinking of what crazy girl might be waiting there for me now.

…

…

-SOMEWHERE IN THE ANNOUNCER'S OFFICE-

She laughed evilly, it's the only way she can laugh. She was drawing lines all over a map of multiple bases, the one Von was headed to was the last stop before the line headed straight to where she was, "All according to plan, all according to plan!" She yelled joyously as she laughed evilly again at the thought of what would be on her doorstep soon.


	5. Important Note 1

Hey guys, I'm sorry to say, but it will be at least one more week until the new stories are posted. A virus invaded my laptop and it takes a while to get it fixed, but I can still get into a few programs. I'll post them next week or as soon as it starts working again or when I find the time (and a way to detach siblings) from this computer.

-J


	6. For Sophia Gray

For: Sophia Gray

The End is Never Really It

I arrived on the train just a few days ago to replace the resident engineer. Poor guy, ended up dying because of respawn incident. _That's the first thing I'm fixing when I get there_, I thought to myself.

I played with my reddish brown hair as the train came to a stop. I grabbed what little things I had and zipped up my grey jacket and stepped off and walked to the base. They all looked the same, but seeing the different people was always nice.

At the last base, I was treated to a loving hello and a nice dinner. This place was anything but a nice and warm environment. The moment I walked into that door, the Soldier was already barking orders and everyone else was occupied with something else.

After running a few laps for whatever reason the Soldier demanded, I finally got to unpack. I emptied what little possessions I had into the small closet and went to have some dinner. When I walked into the kitchen/dining room, I saw all the men sitting at the table. "Hey, what do we have to eat here?" I asked, kind of nervous because it was the first time I spoke to them. The Scout then said, "I dunno girly, whatever you feel like cookin' for us men of the house here!" He began to laugh and the others joined in except the Sniper who didn't really care and he got up and left. The other person not joining in was the resident Spy who was standing in the corner smoking.

Embarrassed, I went into the kitchen and began to just cook for myself. I ate in the kitchen, to scared to go out there and get yelled at for not making anything for the others. I knew to take the back exit to avoid them, and it has been a long day, so I went to the showers.

The only downside of working for a company that hires mostly males is one sex bathrooms. I checked to see if anyone else was in there, and when the coast was clear, I snuck into the shower and began to clean off all the dirt and sweat, hoping no one would come in. At one point, I thought I heard the door open, but I didn't hear anything after that, so I figured no one was in here with me. Little did I know that Spy was standing right outside the bathrooms now, breathing hard. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?" He asked himself after returning to his room. "She's beautiful, but how on earth am I going to tell her without telling her I saw her in there. I'll just ignore it." But something down below wouldn't let him, so he just gave in and made a promise to himself that he would keep his feelings to himself.

The next few days were quite boring. I was just ordered around the field "Hey girly, fix this thing! What's taking you so long, did you break a nail?" All the guys would join in laughing except that Spy. I started to wonder about him, trying to think of why he didn't laugh along with the others. I began to think that he might be the only guy – no, man – on this whole team to respect me. I liked that about him, but I was shy and he was always so quiet and didn't seem to be the talkative type so I kept my feelings to myself.

One day we suffered a huge defeat, we didn't even stand a chance out there today. I went into my room and pulled out my secret stash of alcohol and went to town. I don't think I could have come up with a coherent sentence after I was through with my drinking, and I just decided that I was going to wander aimlessly around the base.

While trying to keep myself balanced, I ran head on into Spy after turning the corner. "Hey, watch where you're going." He said, instantly getting up and brushing off his suit before offering me his hand to pull myself up. "I'm sorry, what was that? No snarky sexist remark for the only girl?" I slurred out, obviously too drunk to remember this was the guy that never did that. "No, I don't insult the fairer sex." The Spy said, and I swear I saw a smile tugging at the sides of his lips. "I don't even know your name," I said, "what is it?" He smiled and began to lead me down the hallway, "Oh, my name's Lucien, how about you?" I smiled and responded, "Arian. Where are we going?" I asked, still straightening my shirt and jacket from the fall as best I could.

All of a sudden, I was pushed into a room and landed of a bed that seemed to be prepared to catch someone since there were pillows all over it. "I'm taking you to a special place." He said, smiling as he loomed over me. "It's been too long since I have been near a gorgeous woman like you. I saw you that one time in the shower and have wanted this ever since." Normally, I'd be slapping him across the face asking why he was looking at me in the shower anyway, but I was too drunk to think of anything but pressing my lips to his. We both began to strip down and continue the rest of our night under the covers of the bed.

That was three months ago, and now I'm heading off to go home. I packed my things and began to head off to the platform right outside the base, hearing the angry cries of the guys. I knew why they were crying though, now they didn't have anyone to throw insults at, I feel so bad for the next girl that comes here. I never regretted that night with Lucien, it was the most fun I've had since I signed on to this war. As I took my seat on the train, I saw the new guy step off the other one and he was greeted by every man but one. Lucien just smiled at me through the window and waved as the train pulled away.

I laughed a little and looked down at my belly, _I knew we could never be, but maybe someday he'll come and find me. Until then, all I have are my memories, and you… It's never the end, just a new beginningto something else._ I thought, rubbing my belly and staring out into the sky.


	7. For Zannachan

For: Zanna-chan

Spies Must Love Sentries….. Or Are They After Something Else?

I sat back against the wall of a nearby building on the battlefield, adjusting my goggles. Being the RED engineer was pretty sweet, I got to chill out all day and let my machines do the work. The only real threat was those sneaky spies. That BLU Spy was the worst of all of the ones I've seen. I don't know how he does it, but he figures out a new way to get me every time. I messed up my short hair a bit and I heard my name called. "Eli! Could use a sentry over here!"

"Comin' right up Scout!" I picked up the heavy piece of machinery and plopped it down and let it start up again. After a few minutes, they began to move up the field and I was ready to pack up again and move when a sapper found itself on top of my sentry and I was being held against the wall at knife point. "Mon Cher, when will you learn to not build things where I hide?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know where you hide? That's not my job!"

"Well, you are correct there, have fun in respawn." He plunged the knife down my throat and I was waiting to come back out _again_. "I hate that spy!" I said, pacing the floor, "Always finds me! Always!" I then thought of a brilliant plan and when the fight ended, I got straight to work on a blue print. I made an authentic but un-operational turret and a fake me. I was going to set them out there and just wait for that Spy. "Payback is a killer, ain't it Spy?" I laughed evilly out loud, making many of the others think I went crazy in the process.

The next day I set up my trap and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

And waited even longer than that.

And I waited so long that my hands and feet were falling asleep for not moving a lot.

And then I waited so long that the match was already over, but I saw something coming towards my decoy, and I smacked it over the head with all my might. Now, I know the match was over and that was rule breaking there since my team lost and I wasn't allowed to use my weapons, but he needed a good bump on the head. Only after words did I see how serious it was.

I pulled him into a tiny room that no one used and build a dispenser near him, but tweaked it so it would work on him, despite the fact that he was a BLU team member. He slowly came to and saw me sitting there, investigating his disguise kit and writing down some notes. "Amazing gizmos you have here, huh Spy?" I said, handing him back his things.

He growled and got up, but before he could reach the door, he fell down again. "Mon dieu, my head is spinning."

"Well, maybe that will teach you to stay away from my Sentries!"

"But Cher, I thought you enjoyed my company?"

"Wha? H-How can I enjoy it if you slit my throat at the end of each little meet up! That's no enjoyable you stupid arrogant fr-" But I was cut off by a pair of lips, slowly teasing me with tiny little kisses.

"You aren't very nice, going around and smacking people with wrenches." He said, giving me a small kiss on the nose.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" I said, pushing him away from me.

"I thought you would enjoy my little visits, it's not every day a man like myself can find a nice woman like you out here on a freezing cold and snowy battlefield."

"Well, I don't like them and you can go." As I said that, I knew my face was red from embarrassment, a BLU person liking me? Absurd.

"Ah, I would do anything you say cher, but it looks like we've been snowed in!" He said, pulling the door back a bit to show me that the snow was above the door frame.

"Fine," I said, "just stop calling me "cher", my name's Eli." I offered my hand for a handshake, but he took it and kissed it instead.

"Oh, that is a nice name. I can't tell you mine, I'm very hush-hush if you know what I mean." He said, offering a smile and watching my face turn redder.

For a while, I sat on the opposite side of the room from him, trying not to think about him and the roof of this little shack that could cave in at any moment from the pressure of the snow coming down on it. It was freezing cold in here, and I couldn't take much more of the cold. I saw Spy was suffering from the same dilemma, hugging his knees into his chest trying to get warm. I looked over at him and sighed, "Look, you're cold. I'm cold. Why don't we just sit together and stay warm."

"Fine by me Eli." He slowly came towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I had to admit, I was starting to like him. We just sat there and talked about how life has been and how bored we were on the bases. There was nothing much to do here, but being able to talk to someone about it without being called a whiner was nice. We then discussed our favorite bands and other things, just happy that there was someone else who liked what each other liked.

We stayed all curled together until the snow storm stopped and the wind began to blow the snow off the roof. The door was now able to be opened and we both exited, but stopped to look at each other briefly. "So, I guess we go back to fighting tomorrow." I said sadly, not really wanting to let him leave now.

"It seems so Eli, but you'll be happy to see me tomorrow no?" He asked, and I just smiled and said "You won't slit my throat this time?"

"No Eli, I plan on leaving something else there." He gave me a quick kiss and ran off, and I just stood there smiling at the thought of what we could do during the next snow storm. "Note to self," I murmured to myself, "fix up shack so it's a little more "cozy" for next time."

-IGNORE ME! I'M JUST A LINE SEPARATING THE STORY FROM AN AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Well, those last two were nice to write. Good news for the four people waiting on stories, I have finally finished my research paper (applause) and will now be able to work on more stories more frequently (even more applause)! I will have the four stories currently in my inbox (KeikaKasumi, Marissa The Dogfan, RockAngel2220, and IppikiKuroKami) done and posted on either Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday of this week (count on Wednesday because I have the next two days off, so I'll have even more time ) Please comment and happy reading to you all! Thanks to everyone who has sent requests so far and everyone who has commented!


	8. For KeikaKasumi Ch1Ooh,Cliffhanger,SAN

For KeikaKasumi

Cooking Up Some Drama

I arrived here so long ago, and I don't even know why they employed me. I'm just the RED team cook and have nothing better to do than sit indoors and think of new things to cook. The only time anyone notices the lowly chef is when they get hungry and want some food.

I was just sitting in the back, peeling potatoes like normal and listening to some music when I heard a strong Boston accent come from the dining hall, "Hey Cassie! Where's the grub?"

I stood up and walked to the window, "Look here bud, I'll cook when everyone is here, not when you tell me to. And for the last time, stop calling me Cassie! You know I like to be called Cat." The Scout just smiled and said, "I know you like to be called Cat, but it's just fun to annoy you. So, what is for dinner anyway sweetheart?"

I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge to find the nastiest looking leftovers possible and found some week old tuna way in the back. "Here ya go kid, enjoy." The Scout didn't notice what I had put on his plate and just walked off to eat. While I served the others their actual well prepared meals, I laughed after hearing the choking and gagging noises from him.

After picking up all of the plates and beginning the long and boring process of washing them, the Scout, looking awfully angry, marched in and held the plate in which his "meal" was served on. "What's wrong speedy? Tuna not to your liking?"

"Not at all lady! What were you trying to do? Poison me?"

"No, just piss you off like right now."

"It's not funny! Why did everyone else get edible food?"

"I was teaching you a lesson; you have to wait to get what you want."

With that, the Scout put his plate in the sink and walked off, mumbling something about seeing the Medic to check for food poisoning. I did feel a little bit sorry for him when it turned out that he was suffering from a huge case of indigestion. I went to go and see him in the Medic's office, and he didn't look very thrilled to see me. "Oh, if it isn't the person who landed me in here… What do you want *cough* Cat *cough cough*?"

"Hey, just wanted to say I was sorry about giving you that tuna, it was just meant to teach you a lesson."

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson, never annoy anyone who will be preparing your food."

I laughed a bit at this and saw there were a few books lying on the table next to his cot. "I see you do a bit of reading Scout."

"Yeah, but I'm too busy throwing up to read it."

"Oh, well, tell you what, I'm going to read them to you. Everyone deserves to have some form of fun in the hospital."

So for the next few nights, I came and read to Scout who at first was a little embarrassed, having to sit there and be read to instead of doing it himself. He eventually warmed up to the idea though, normally starting long conversations with me after we finished out reading.

One night, Scout asked me to read this one romance novel, "I swear, my friend's making me read it for a bet!"

"_Riiiiiight_…" I said, picking it up and reading it to him cover to cover. By the end, Scout was practically leaning over my shoulder, head next to mine. "Uh, personal space please?" I said, kinda nudging him off, but he didn't take the hint the way I thought he would. He began to nuzzle me back and I felt my face turning red. Not only was I blushing, but the Medic was sitting at his desk and staring both of us down. "Frauline, please, you and your boyfriend can take zis somevere else ja?" I knew he wasn't allowed to leave the wing until he stopped puking, so I sighed and walked off.

Worried that I would somehow cause the Scout's condition to worsen, the Medic refused to let me in to see him anymore. Saddened, I went back to the kitchen and peeled potatoes.

I stayed in that kitchen forever, making what I could out of the little food they gave us. One night, I went outside of the kitchen and sat on a milk crate and stared at the stars over head. I heard the door creek open, but I knew I didn't fully close it, so I thought that it was just the wind blowing it open. Then, to my surprise, a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Miss me?" A voice said.

"Scout, I've missed you so much!" I said, but then I just realized how desperate and wimpy that sounded, so I pretended to turn away from him and act coldly. He then ran around to face me and smiled. "Why are you buggin me Scout?"

"You know how you said I would have to wait for things if I wanted them…"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything right now?"

"Well, I had to wait in that stupid hospital wing until that crazy doctor let me out. And I do want you, well, to be with you that is." He said, and I knew that I turned red in an instant. I saw a devilish smile creep onto his face and he leaned in to kiss me.

It wasn't that long of a kiss, but it was very sweet and passionate. After the little show of feelings, we just sat outside and watched the stars, cuddled together, letting him point out the ones he knew.

The next day wasn't one I'd like to remember, but I can't deny that it happened. That very next morning, the Soldier came and found Scout and told him he was being transferred somewhere else. After a teary goodbye and a few last kisses, he stepped on the train and I never saw him again.

I went back to the kitchen and began peeling potatoes again when the Sniper walked in. "Hey," he began "I know what it's like to have someone taken away from you… If you ever need to talk, I'm here mate." I smiled and told him I'd think about it, and who knows, maybe two broken hearts can mend together with each other…

-_-_-_- AUTHOR'S NOTE-_-_-_-

DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN! Cliffhanger! I was asked to try and make this into a three parter, so I am going to try and see what happens. If all goes well, I will add that option to the forum. And for those of you that would like a multi chapter thing, you would just have to tell me that you would and what to do in it, and then I will start it. Hopefully this one will go well, and then people can start getting multiple chapters! Cool right?

-J


	9. For Marissa The Dogfan

For Marissa The Dogfan

Love Isn't an Equation, It's a Battlefield

I started off the day like any other, I grabbed my tool box and adjusted my abnormally square goggles and tried to move the broken strap of my overalls around to make it look somewhat decent.

I loved these battles; they always presented a new challenge. Each time was different because there was always a different battle plan, a different approach to everything, and a new way to think about where to put the machines.

After getting everything ready for the day, I walked down the hallway and gave a quick salute to the Soldier who was quite happy for some reason. "Morning Erika, ready to fight today? I have a good -feeling about today." I just smiled and said "Sir, yes sir!" I had no idea why he was so un-characteristic today, but who cared. A happy Soldier means a better day and less yelling for us.

The battle was unlike any other. The BLUs didn't even try today; they would have been better off just lying on the ground and surrendering than suffering such a humiliating defeat. I just set up one good turret in the middle of the field and sat down next to it with a cooler full of my favorite things to drink and nibble on.

The fight was over in a quick and easy thirty minutes, and Soldier couldn't have been happier. He gave us a rousing hour long speech and decided to celebrate the night with a drinking party. The beer was flowing on tap all night long since there was no battle the next day and we sang and danced. After everyone went to bed, I went staggering out into the halls and sat down near one of the windows, gazing out and thinking about my future. I heard footsteps coming towards me and the Soldier's face appeared. "What's wrong Erika? Headache keeping you up?"

"No sarge, I haven't even gotten past the drunken part yet, but I assure you, I'll probably get there tomorrow morning." I laughed and he sat down next to me, rubbing his forehead. "I guess you already hit your hangover huh?" I said, giving him a little nudge, but then he grabbed the front of my shirt and brought his face dangerously close to mine.

"Hangovers need quiet to heal, and distractions help distract. Come're." He pressed his lips to mine in a bone crushing kiss, and I pushed back on his chest, but he felt that as an acceptance. He continued to push down on me until we were lying on the floor and he began to push my square goggles off. I knew he was drunk and so was I, but I didn't know why I wasn't really thinking about pushing him off too much anymore. He decided he had enough kissing or something because he got up and pulled me up, but then he walked off and left me standing in the hall dazed and confused.

The next day was filled with everyone bumping into each other and bothering the already cranky Medic for Advil. He was so irritated that he eventually yelled out "YOU ALREADY TOOK IT ALL DUMBKOPFS! IF YOU WANT IT THAT BAD, GO ASK BLU MEDIC!" He then slammed his door and locked it, not letting anyone in for any reason. I saw Soldier that day, but he just pushed by me and didn't say a word.

The following day was another fighting day and everyone was sober but grumpy. We all walked onto the battle field; ready to stomp all over the puny BLUs, but they had a battle plan now.

At the beginning of the match, we got beat up and bruised. They knew exactly how to take the turrets I so carefully placed down and all the dispensers I had were blown to bits in moments. Everyone on the team was trying to eliminate all possible entry by the BLUs to our control point, but we were beginning to fail miserably.

Somehow, the other engineer was able to sneak into our base and toy with our respawn machine. He saw me sitting with the Soldier the other night and thought that if he destroyed my happiness, he would be able to diminish the great RED engineer.

He went in there and made it so our Soldier would not be able to respawn. I was standing by the Soldier who was taking a little breather behind my turret before charging back out into battle. The BLU Engineer snuck up right behind me and gave him a fatal shot right to the heart. I was him stagger and fall, slowly bleeding out and in excruciating pain.

"Soldier?" I said, panicked that we would lose someone on or team. _Why isn't he going into respawn, you normally would by now!_ I leaned down next to him and he smiled at me a little bit, "Look like's it's my time to go Erika. I just want to say I'm *cough* sorry about *cough cough* last night… I didn't mean to do that to you *cough* It was just sudden emotion." I instantly wrapped my arms around him and didn't care that he was bleeding all over me.

I cried into his shoulder and he leaned up to kiss me, "You don't mind that?" He asked, and I shook my head, willing to give him anything he wanted right before he died. I let him make out with me, "That's my little Soldier." He said, smiling when I used my tongue, and right before I felt his last breath come out. I slowly set him down on the floor of the base, and I just realized I lost the match.

I knew the team that lost wasn't supposed to use their weapons, but I had a score to settle. I fixed the respawner so that the RED Engineer couldn't come back and I began to hunt him down. I saw him resting and laughing to himself at his recent triumph. I jumped forward and beat him with a wrench until his head was just a tiny mess on the floor.

I was then reduced to tears and when the rest of my team found me, they took me to a grave site that they made for the Soldier and left me there to just think about whatever I wanted, and all I wanted to think about was that he was avenged and that he could be happy, knowing his little Soldier would keep fighting for him.

oO0OoO0OoO0Oo AUTHOR'S NOTE oO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Yay! I was able to get two more stories down! I promise that the other two will probably be up tomorrow. Please comment and happy reading!

-J


	10. For xRedRockerx

For xRedRockerx

Of Steam Rooms and Heavies

Ah, another day, another extremely boring battle. I got the ever thrilling job of intelligence watcher after I, uh, attempted to take Heavy's job for the day. That day ended up with multiple people in the infirmary and many angry voices. After that, I began to have some respect for Heavy. I changed my views on him; he was no longer the lazy, crazy. sandvich eating blob I thought he was. He was more of a super strong, crazy, sandvich eating man.

One day, RED was beating us pretty hard and the entire team was essentially sent to defense in the bottom of the base near the intelligence, which meant I now had people to talk to. Eventually, some of the other team members went into different parts of the base instead of staying in one spot like they were told. Unfortunately, the base lost power due to a stupid RED Scout getting stuck in a power line and knocking it over completely.

In result, the entire building locked up and the main room with the intelligence, Heavy, and I was sealed off from all other rooms, meaning we wouldn't be going anywhere fast until everything was fixed and the power was restored. It was hours later that I felt my stomach growl and I saw Heavy with a lunch box full of his favorite sandviches, but I remembered what happened to the last person to touch the Heavy's things. Poor guy, he still screams when he sees a sandvich or anything relating to one lying around.

I sat there in my corner for a while, looking through the papers in the briefcase when Heavy walked over, "Your stomach growls loud Katherine, would you like sandvich?" I took the sandvich happily and took a bite, instantly feeling rejuvenated and ready to kick some RED butt, but then I remembered that we were still in lockdown. I spent the rest of the time chatting to Heavy, talking about our favorite guns and weapons.

After a whole five hours, the steel walls lifted and the fighting resumed. We never let those REDs get any points on us, but we certainly got ones on them. It was our twentieth victory in a row, and, at the end, we heard the announcer's voice over the intercom "Congratulations, you've had a massive winning streak. We have decided to award you with a brand new gym and sauna. Enjoy it." She always sounded so cold, even when she was giving praise.

Everyone instantly went to try out the new facilities and I knew I wouldn't be able to get in, so I decided to wait until tomorrow morning when everyone would be sleeping since it was a day off from fighting.

I woke up bright and early that morning and took extra care to sneak off without making a noise. As I sat down at one of the machines, I began to work out and think about the weird dream that popped into my head last night:

_There I was, sitting in the team sauna when Heavy walked in. I smiled and moved over to give him some room. I went behind him and began to give him a little massage and purred, "Hello, Hebby, nice to see you in here…" He just responded by laughing loudly and-_

And that was always the point when I woke up. I had that dream constantly through the night and I kept waking up from it. Yes, I do admit to liking Heavy. I do like strong men and he is always very nice to me.

After about an hour of a hard workout, I felt like I needed to relax. I was about to get going when I stood up and instantly fell back down. "Ouch!" I said, realizing that I might have worked my legs a little too hard and that it hurt too much to move them. At that point, I heard footsteps coming near and I looked up to see Heavy towering over me, "Little Katherine need help?" I nodded yes, feeling my face turn red and he lifted me up onto his shoulders. "Where to?" He asked, I responded "To the sauna Hebby."

"What did you call me?" I instantly turned red, realizing I just used the name that popped up in my dreams, "Sorry Heavy, it just kinda slipped out."

"That's okay" he said "I kind of like it, better than being called giant man or Heavy, Hebby is something different." He said, giving a deep laugh that I could feel in his chest. He took me into the sauna and while his back was turned, I slipped out of my clothes and into a towel so they wouldn't get soaked. I threw them outside the door and sat back and relaxed. I then saw Heavy walk in and felt a little warmer than usual. He also decided to remove his clothes and throw on a towel, and I could see every muscle on him,

I moved over a bit and he sat down, and in my mind I thought, _This is playing out exactly like it did in my dream! I wonder…._ I crawled up behind him and began to massage his shoulders, seeing him relax; I said what I kept saying in my dream, wanting to know how it ends, "Hello, Hebby, nice to see you in here…"

He laughed that deep rumbling laugh again and turned to face me and smiled, "It is nice to see you Katherine…" I smiled back and put my head on his shoulder, trying to see what he would do. He accepted the friendly gesture and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. I slowly willed myself to take the plunge and kiss him on the lips. After I kissed him once, he leaned in and gave me a nicer and longer kiss, using a tiny bit of tongue. I smiled and he said, "You taste like cherries."

"It's just my chap stick, you taste like sandvich."

He then let out a roaring and thunderous laugh, and then proceeded to pull me into a hug that was caring and a bit crushing at the same time. "You're just a big teddy bear aren't you?" I asked, hugging him back. He kissed my nose and said, "To you, yes. To enemies, I am guy with big gun, and they will get mowed down." I laughed and we continued to cuddle for a while until someone came in.

"Mon deiu!" Cried Spy, but Heavy let out this growling noise and shoved him back out, this time blocking the door. "Guess I don't have to worry about being disturbed." I said, giving a little laugh. Heavy just came next to me again, and we just sat there and talked for hours and hours on end.


	11. For IppikiKuroKami

For IppikiKuroKami

Hunters and Assassins

I sat up on top of a hill, silently waiting and watching the field for today's target. I was to take out the RED Sniper since he was constantly picking off all of our people and we didn't know when our Sniper was finally going to get back. Supposedly, he has been missing for weeks, but I had only gotten here about three days ago. It was now my job to finish what he did, _How come I, the ever awesome Ippiki, always have to do other people's dirty work… Eh, I'm just that good…_ I thought to myself. I heard the beginning siren wail and I spotted my target hiding in a small building just outside his base.

I began to creep over to the other side, actually finding it quite hard to avoid that Sniper's field of view since he was constantly sweeping the area to make sure he was going to be sitting all high and safe, too bad for him that I had other plans.

I snuck up right behind his little building and saw that the latch was already open, "Rookie mistake my friend." I whispered to myself, slowly creeping up the ladder without a sound and sneaking into the little box. I was ready to knock him down and slash his throat when I heard a loud BOOM and the RED Sniper fell right to the ground, bullet hole in his head as the end siren went off. I looked at the Sniper and saw just a single hole through his skull and I instantly knew who did it.

I walked into the base and said aloud, "I guess that lazy Sniper finally came home!" I stood in the lobby, waiting a few seconds for any type of response, but I didn't even get one. I walked down the hallways and saw no one, _Odd…_ I though, venturing through the halls until I got to my room, in which the door was surprisingly open.

I looked in and saw a tall and tan man unpacking his stuff onto the spare bed that I used to use for a foot rest and junk holder. "Hey, whaddaya think you're doing buddy!" I said, seeing all of my stuff lying on the floor.

"Ey, it used to be my room until you got 'ere, so don't whine ta me. I'm taking back my room; you'll have ta learn to deal with it." Said the man, giving me a not so nice look with sharp and evil but nice at the same time eyes over orange tinted glasses.

"So, I guess that means you're that Sniper that just decided to take three weeks off… huh, what a great team player _you_ are! I've been doing your job for the last three days, but I don't get a gun! I have to do it by hand!" I said, seeing his expression get angrier and angrier until he stormed out of the room. I laughed a bit and put my junk back on the bed.

It was hours before I saw the Sniper again at dinner, looking just as angry and pissed off as he did before. Even thought I heard the others talking about how relieved they were that he was back, no one spoke to him in the halls and no one talked to him at dinner. I started to think it was out of fear, but as dinner went on, the Snipers look went from super pissed to just plain sad.

He left before anyone else did and no one saw him for the rest of the night. I felt bad for him for being so sad, so I removed my stuff from his bed for when he came back in. The only thing was, he didn't come back in yet. I walked around the base but didn't find him, and I was about to give up when I looked out one of the windows and saw him sitting on the roof.

I made my way up and sat down next to him, "Hey," I said, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling when I yelled at you… I didn't mean to call you lazy; I'm just tired of going from base to base and doing everyone else's job." I knew he heard me because he started to mumble something, but he put his head back down and got so quiet that I couldn't hear it.

He then picked his head up and said, "It ain't your fault mate, it's just that me mum, she's been very sick and she wanted me back home for her surgery is all." His voice kinda trailed off and I felt like a huge jerk. I saw that he began to cry and I wrapped him up into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sniper, I didn't know… I just feel like the biggest jerk in the world and I-"and I was cut off when he suddenly pressed his lips to mine and just muttered, "Just stop talking and make me feel better." We sat on the roof for a while and we cuddled and kissed for a while I let him vent and discuss his feelings and what he thought he should have done or what he will do.

"I think I'm gonna visit me mum again soon, and I think she'll like to see her son with a girl that isn't imaginary this time." I laughed at him while he explained that he would tell his mother that he had a girlfriend so she didn't think he was just some lonely old guy in the Outback and so she wouldn't worry about him. He smiled as we walked back to my, no, _our_ room now and he smiled when he saw that I already unpacked and organized all of his stuff for him.

"I guess I can learn to share with you." I said with a smile, and he leaned down to kiss my forehead, "Yeh," he said, "I think I'll get used to putting up with you too."


	12. Important Note 2

Another Note From Me:

I just wanted to apologize for being so slow with the stories. For the past two weeks I've been bombarded with teachers jamming tests, homework, practices, and parades down my throat. I considered writing some of the stories this week and I tried, but then I realized when I began to write my research on dictators that Snipers and Soldiers were somehow finding their way into the paper.

I can promise you that they (all six that are sitting in my inbox) will be done by the end of this upcoming week, though don't expect any on Thursday because I'll be making Turkey which takes all day to prep for some reason.

Also, I just wanted to comment on something someone told me one day while I was out at my local bookstore. The person wanted to know why I was writing from both a woman and man point of view and said I should only write from a girl's perspective and asked if I was bisexual. I never did get to answer that person because they were called away, but if he/she is reading this, I would like them to know that I can write however I please and you shouldn't go around assuming things. Yes, I am a bisexual and I don't think that has anything to do with my writing. Learn this lesson, never assume unless you are expecting the worst.

Anyway, I'm going to try as hard as I can to get everything out there and done, so please be patient. You're all very great at that and I would like to take the time now to thank everyone who has given support, criticism, and comments. They really do help me improve these stories and your responses have been great. Please, keep sending me more stuff and new wacky ideas (I've seen a good few, but some a little too weird for a T rating) and I'll try and incorporate them into the stories to come.

Here's to hoping these stories continue on for a long while,

J


	13. For Black Cadillacs

For Black Cadillacs

Quick and Clever Spy Plays with Fire

I sat around the base, not really finding anything to do. Life was pretty boring here at the bases, we didn't really have much to do on our days off. I heard that annoying voice coming from down the hall, that stupid Scout. He was always singing, it drives me crazy! I decided to teach that Scout a lesson, just to make him embarrassed.

He would always close the door and hide in the shower when he sang, so this would be the biggest embarrassment he would experience yet. I found my watch and made careful, quiet moves. I pushed the door to his shower open and stuck a tape recorder by the shower. I sat motionless in the corner, hoping that my watch didn't run out of power.

Scout struck the last chord and as he wrapped a towel around himself I jumped out, yelled "Surprise!" and grabbed the tape recorder. I dashed out of the room laughing while I heard him yelling, "You're dead meat Ray! Ya hear me? DEAD MEAT!" I kept running until I made it to the other side of the base. I rested for a bit, but then I saw the shadow of the ever grumpy Soldier.

"I know it's your day off maggot, but I want you to sneak over to that RED base and get their intelligence!" I got to my feet and tried to explain that stealing the information on days off was against the rules, he covered my mouth with his hand and said, "You will get it now Ray. Move out." I grumbled and got out my disguise kit and switched to the RED Pyro.

I walked into the other base through the underground tubes of 2Fort. I managed to "get rid of" that pesky Engineer that always seemed to be waiting for me. After dragging him to the nearest closet, I wandered through the base, muttering hello's to all of the people passing by. I walked downstairs and found my ways through the hallways, which seemed really similar to the BLU ones, and saw that desk with the briefcase. I smiled as I reached for it but suddenly blanked out after feeling something really hard hit my head.

* Five Hours Later*

I woke up to a killer headache and a dark room. I tried to get my surroundings, but due to the lack of light, it was completely impossible. I heard something rustling around behind me and I panicked. I tried to get up, but I found myself tied to a chair. A light clicked on over my head and I closed my eyes at the sudden intrusion of light. "Well well well, a stinkin' spy caught out after hours. How stupid." I opened my eyes up to see the RED Soldier looming over me, accompanied by the Scout.

I was given harsh questioning for another five hours, also enduring harsh torture treatments. The pair finally gave up and said to an unknown figure outside the door, "She's all yours, have fun." I didn't know what was going to happen, so I tried to think of every kind of defensive maneuver I could do tied to a chair. None popped up, so I made an audible gulp and hoped for the best.

I heard the door creak open and I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to see what was coming in. I heard a muffled voice and opened my eyes. I was face to face with a gas mask and pulled back a little with a short yelp. The figure, which I determined to be the RED Pyro. I grumbled under my own breath, "Do what you want, I'm not giving you anything."

"Well, that's great!" I gasped, able to hear the voice from behind the mask, and I was surprised to hear the feminine voice. The Pyro turned around and I saw her smiling at me. I never knew the Pyro was a girl, which made me then think about out Pyro, but my mind snapped back to the present when the Pyro began taking off my glasses and hat. I didn't have a mask, so I didn't have to worry about her messing up my hair, but she started to take off her jumpsuit to reveal really short shorts and a tight tank top.

I gasped as she hugged me, her warm flesh pressing on my cold flesh. I frowned a bit as she pulled away, half from the sadness of her leaving me and half of the anger from her just tying me up and keeping me in a bad position. She began to undo my tie and jacket, and I really wished I had the use of my hands right now.

She smiled as she hovered over me, but I was beginning to think like the cunning Spy I was. "Hey, if you really want to have fun, you'll have to untie me." I saw her look a little hesitant, but she went behind me and untied the rope. I jumped up and drew my knife after slamming her into the wall. I smirked at her and said, "Not so courageous now are you?" At that point, I heard what sounded like a whimper come from the Pyro. I felt a little bad for taking advantage of her, but the minute I started to let up my grip, I was flipped over so my back was on the wall and she was on top. I growled at her, not really wanting (but actually denying myself what I wanted) and staring into her crystal blue eyes.

She leaned in and gave me a long and passionate kiss. My eyes flew wide open at the contact, but I soon melted into the kiss. I leaned into her kiss and tried to take control. I'm a Spy, French, I'm supposed to be the best at love. I pushed my tongue right into her mouth and made her shiver with delight. She pulled away and I smirked at her while she blushed a deep shade of red. I then hear her say "Soldier said I can keep you as a "prisoner of war" as long as I want…" I smiled and leaned in to another kiss and said, "Then you better tie me back up again, I'm sure this will be an awfully interesting war."


	14. For PachiiRiisu

For PachiiRiisu

Scout Wars!

I ran through the battlefield as quick as lightning. I smirked as I passed BLU enemies, only turning around to see them fall on their faces after they hit the floor after lunging for me. I grabbed the intelligence multiple times that day, although I always won for _my_ team. I was the perfect team mate, always winning and bringing smiles to the guys at the base. I was the jokester of the team and always found out how to make every person happy and take their minds off the stupid war we were fighting.

Today felt different, it felt awesome – mainly because I was going to win again – but it felt so weird. I jumped all over the field, smacking idiots with my Sandman and annoying the crap out of those Heavies (Slowly Moving Practice Dummies) with baseballs aimed right at his gigantic head. I laughed at him while he looked all around him for me, but I moved to fast for me to see him. I chuckled, but I instantly felt a bat hit my shoulder. It was that stupid BLU Scout trying to take swings at me.

I jumped back and started to swing at him. It was almost like fencing when we engaged in our own personal Scout War. I know the Snipers had their own wars, so why can't Scouts? We swung at each other until we heard the final blare of the siren stating that the fighting was done. I then headed back to my base where I was surrounded by my other team members. "Where the heck were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We lost 'cuz of you mate!" Sniper said.

"What? Someone tell me what's going on!"

"Min, the other Spy was able to get in here and take our information." Soldier yelled.

"Well, why didn't our Spy stop him?"

"If you don't mind, I was in the infirmary." Spy said, looking like he was in a lot of pain.

I then felt really bad and let my head hang, and I was ready to apologize when I found a pillow and a blanket shoved into my hands by the Demoman, "Sorry lass, you're outside tonight." I was about to protest when Sniper's hand came over my mouth, "Sorry mate, you failed us." I pushed his hand off and yelled as I walked out, "Jeez! It was one time!"

I sat outside, and I was now having a moment of weakness. I cried a little and kicked a can around. It went to the middle of the 2Fort Bridge, but as I went to kick it, another foot came down on top of it. It was the BLU Scout, and he actually kicked the can back to me. I smiled and muttered out, "Thanks…" He just gave me a look and sat down on the bridge, holding his own pillow and blanket. "Were you thrown out of your base too?" He just nodded and sighed audibly. I patted him on the shoulder, "Hey man, it's okay. I was thrown out too if that makes you feel any better." He shook his head and said, "It doesn't help. The team got angry at me for not being with them. Your team may like you running around and getting the info, but my team wants me fighting alongside them." I rubbed my shoulder a bit and then thought about what he said; it was kind of sweet that his team actually cared about his safety. My team just cared that I had the information and if I was well enough to goof around and tell them jokes. They didn't care if I was on fire, just as long as I had that stupid briefcase.

I then felt a pat on my shoulder coming from the BLU Scout. He then got to his feet and grabbed me by the arm. "C'mon," he said, "I'm going to show you how to have a good time after hours, you have your bat?" I nodded and he dragged me to the far off places outside the perimeters of the bases. He made a loud whistle and I saw some of the other Scouts that supposedly went home. "Guys, we got a new player, even teams!" They all cheered and they turned on some field lights.

They created this great baseball field, a sport I haven't played since I joined this war a few years ago. I smiled as I ran the bases, feeling like a little girl again. I was the best on my softball team until I moved up to the boy's baseball league. I still had me jersey with "Min" written in big blue letters somewhere back at the base, but if I left, I would forget how to get back here.

We finished the first game and the sun was beginning to rise up over the hills. BLU Scout challenged me to a race, and I beat him due to my awesome running skills. We both agreed to lose more often so we would get kicked out more. BLU Scout said he'd make me a map to the field if I ever just wanted to go there alone. I smiled as I parted from him and made sure to do extremely bad that day, tripping over everything in sight and getting myself into trouble everywhere.

That night I was literally kicked out with force and I met up with BLU Scout. He raced me to the field, but he called for the others, but none showed. He pushed his hair back and said, "Looks like it's just you and me Min."

"How'd you learn my name?" I said.

"Oh, I just picked up on it after hearing the Soldier of your team yell your name while giving you the boot." He said, smiling. I laughed and I felt his hand snake around my waist. I turned and smiled at him, blushing under his touch. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss, smiling as he picked up a catcher's mit. "Want to do a little practicing?" He said, picking up a ball. I smirked at him and said, "Sure, I'd love to practice…" I pulled him into another kiss and shoved my tongue into his mouth, making a mental map of his mouth and shoving the one to the field out of my mind.

His eyes were wide open when we pulled away from each other and I smiled, "How was that for practice?" He laughed and put his arm on my shoulder, "I dunno, you might need to do some more work, maybe come in for some extra practice tomorrow?"

"Oh, why not?" I said as we began to toss the ball to each other, laughing as I thought about everything I could do at "practice".

oO0OoO0OoO0Oo AUTHOR'S NOTE oO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Hi! I have done two stories for tonight! The end of this one is a little weird, mainly because I just finished watching Glee, and weird thoughts were entering my mind. Then my research project pushed its way in there and then some different games and my brain has become a jumbled mess. Ah, that's two stories off my list, four more to go! I'll probably have 2 up tomorrow and 2 more on Friday (I hate Christmas shopping in malls, too crowded.) If you send me a request on Saturday, you'll probably have to wait a bit because I have to perform a parade (Ugh). Anyway, happy reading and keep the stories flowing!

-J


	15. Important Note 3

Important Note 3

….. Oh my, where has the time gone?

I'm SO sorry to everyone who has been waiting FOREVER for their stories to be done! It's been a hectic two months with relatives, school, holidays, ugh… let's just say it is a huge mess. I'll be doing these submissions as quick as possible:

KeikaKasumi

FantasyxRising

Highway23

Souchu

DestinyIntertwined

JerryRipper

These are the **ONLY **ones I'm doing before the New Year, so if you have an idea, please wait and tell me after New Years.

I promise to get these in ASAP, maybe some tomorrow or after Christmas. Again, thanks for putting up with me.

Grazie

-JM


	16. For FantasyxRising

For FantasyxRising

-Author's Note-

Yes, I actually am alive. I'm sorry for the absence! Work has piled up over the last few months... oh, how many has it been? Too long, that's the answer. Well, here's to another round of writing.

-End Note-

I sat on the train headed down to Washington D.C. I am really looking forward to living there, for it was very noisy back in New York City. I couldn't think without hearing another voice or blaring noise from the busy streets filled with people and traffic.

Anyway, the train seemed to be making one last stop and I took the time to get a book out of my bag. I began to read and was very into the story when I heard a voice from a blue uniformed man ask "May I sit here, Violet?" I closed to book to find a man I thought I wouldn't see ever again. My dear ex-fiancé, and BLU team member, Jane Doe.

"Sure." I said, removing some of my belongings from the seat in front of me so he could sit. "So, what have you been up to since the military sent you packing?"

"I've been doing what man was made for, war. I've been proving myself on the battle field every day since I left." He said with much pride.

"Well, good to see you've been busy…" I mumbled. That stupid war was the whole reason he was my ex. Just because he wasn't good enough for the military. They decided that he wasn't what they were looking for and ran off to fight in some sort of "war" elsewhere. He never left a note, never said goodbye; he just left me sad and alone.

"Yes indeed. I plan to spend some time alone or maybe with an old friend of mine. This is the only time we get time off from the war."

"I know." I said, now putting the book away and glaring at him with cold eyes. While he was working for some company called BLU, I joined up with a company called RED. I never got to fight him, but I became a Spy so if we ever did, I could see what he was up to. Jane doesn't know; it's probably best if he doesn't.

"Have you been doing anything?" He asked, now looking a bit uncomfortable from my gaze.

"Tell me, Jane, why did you leave? " I instantly barked, the more violent part of me wanting an answer. We spies are good interrogators.

"I went to serve my country! It needs good men like me."

"Good men? You call yourself a good man? You just left me all alone! No goodbye, no return promises, just an empty home the next morning and me wondering and worrying about you." I yelled, trying to get my point across.

"What did you want me to do? Accept that the military thought I wasn't good enough? I was made to win, to fight! I will not sit back and be told no!" Jane said, instantly getting closer to me and trying to be intimidating.

"Well, you are no honest man. You would have at least said goodbye." I said, feeling a small tear in my eye. Why am I crying over someone who left me years ago? He obviously doesn't care for me, so why should I care for him? I felt the small tear roll down my face and I continued to cry from there.

"Um… don't cry, it's going to be all right." Jane said, pulling me close into a hug to try to comfort me. This made me think of how we used to be; before this stupid war. We would just spend time together, talking and just being around each other to be happy. When he proposed to me, it was the happiest day of my life. He showed genuine care for me at that moment; I could see it in his eyes.

We both pulled back from the hug and I looked into his eyes. That genuine look was there; the caring he always showed before. I gave him a small smile and rested my hand on his, hoping that this might spark something between us again. Jane smiled back at me and ran his fingers through my wavy black hair. We just sat there in silence, wondering which one of us would move first.

Jane decided to take the plunge and gave me a quick kiss, like his was afraid of my reaction. I blinked a few times while my brain tried to register what just happened. My ex-fiancé, who left me without a word and whom I still loved, just kissed me. I then grabbed the collar of his blue uniform and forced out lips together again. It felt wonderful to be with him again, just the two of us like old times. When there was no RED or BLU, when there was no "war" going on. Just us; that was my world. Jane kept me close while we kissed, sometimes breaking it to nip my neck or whisper things into my ear. It was driving me wild and this only made me believe that he still wanted me more.

Eventually, the train came to a halt, signaling the stop we both needed. Jane was quite the gentleman, helping me carry my things off the train. He had his car parked in the lot beside the station and drove me home to my new house here in D.C. Once there, he began to take my stuff in. I got some of the boxes out of the back of the car and began to take them in when I heard a scream. I looked into my living room to see Jane's eyes full of anger and my RED uniform in his hands. The only words he spoke were "You are one of _them_."

He instantly pushed me to the floor and stormed out of the house, throwing all of my things out of the car and driving off without a word. I was now alone in my house, again, without a goodbye. History has an odd and sad way of repeating itself, doesn't it?


	17. For Highway23

For Highway23

Engineers and Pyros

For Dell Conagher, Spies were a terrible burden. Not just to him but to his beloved machines. The BLU team has been missing a Pyro for months now. Poor last son of a gun died by trying to do a form of 'rocket jump' with his flame thrower. Now they were getting a new Pyro; a woman pyro. Now, normally, there were no women at the bases. It was normally a group of guys trying to destroy the other group of guys across the way. A woman might just bring new life to the battle field.

When she arrived, she looked just like any other Pryo he's seen before. She wore the standard issue BLU suit and no one could understand a word she was saying through that mask. She seemed to be good at her job, burning the enemies and making sure that there wasn't one Spy that crossed their defenses. Dell was quite happy when she came around to check on his machines. It's been a while since he felt safe leaving them.

It came time for a ceasefire and everyone at the base was waiting to see if the new girl would take her mask off. The last Pyro never left his uniform or showed his face. Seeing that this was a woman, most of the men, mainly the Scout, were thrilled at the possibility that she would show herself.

When she came out of her room, the men's' jaws dropped. Standing before them was a woman in her mid twenties with shortish brown hair. She wore her uniform with the arms tied around her waist, sporting a nice black tube top. "Hi! I'm Rebecca Burns. You can call me Becky if you want." She said, noticed that they were all staring at her, "I would like it if you stopped staring."

Dell instantly shook his head, "Sorry, Miss Burns. Burns, fitting last name for you, now isn't it?"

Becky laughed at this, "Yeah, guess it fits my job choice. I was always fascinated by fire. Never burned myself at all."

"Well, as long as you burn those gosh darn Spies, I'll be a happy man." Dell said, smiling. She walked off and Dell went over to the other guys who were already starting a pool of how long this one would last.

"Last one lasted two weeks. Since she's a chick, I'm going to give her five days." Scout said. A bunch of the others agreed or went higher. Dell sported a smirk and put his money on 'Until the end of the War'. The guys thought he was crazy, but he had confidence in this one.

Becky started the next day. She ran around the field torching Scouts and roasting Heavies. Becky would normally go over to Dell to check on him and his machines, checking for Spies all around.

At one point, Becky came running up and didn't receive her normal hello from Dell, so she decided to stick around but make it look like she wasn't watching. As soon as the Spy dropped his disguise, he was toast*. Dell would always thank her kindly and he even invited her out for some beers tonight.

"That'd be great Dell. See you after the match!" Becky yelled, running off to torch a Heavy that was getting a little too close to a capture point. Something about this girl made Dell smile. It's been a while since he got to talk to one or even be close to a woman, so this would be a welcome experience to him. He was sure that Becky would also like being away from the Scout after the match who liked to follow her around. She commonly referred to him as "That creepy jack rabbit".

After the match, the two joined up on the back porch behind the kitchen. "About time we get a break. Those REDs seemed to actually be trying today. Twice as annoying as normal if you ask me." Becky said, opening a beer and taking a few swigs.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we have time to sit back and relax." Dell said, opening his own beer and relaxing on a crate nearby. He couldn't help but look at her. She truthfully was beautiful but he was sure she knew that.

"So, what do you guys do here for fun?"

"Well, we do show pictures of rainbows to Scout."

"Does he really cry?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

"He actually does. No idea why, but he does."

The pair had a good laugh about it and Becky spoke up "It's been a while since I got to talk to someone. Normally the guys are too busy drooling to bother to get to know me. They haven't figured out yet that if they actually try talking to me, I might just like them. I have to admit, you are a pretty cool guy, Dell."

Dell laughed at this, half happily and half nervously. Sure, he liked her but he was still nervous like any guy.

"I just want a guy that will take the plunge, kiss me, and just talk to me."

At those words, Dell started to lean forward and gave her a light kiss, so nervous he had to plant a hand on her shoulder to keep from falling over. Becky smiled and kissed him back, pulling away only to say "You're still going to talk to me like a normal friend, right?"

"Wouldn't trade it for the world."

-AN-

Had a super hard time with this one. I would like to ask that if you have even a little bit of plot in my, please put it in the form. This couple gave me a ton of trouble. Had no clue what to write but then the sudden thought comes along and you work with it. Anyway, I'm trying to get all the ones I have up. I've fallen behind and I do apologize. A lot of things have come up involving family and friends, so I've been a little busy.

* I had to mention toast after my friend sent me this video to watch: .com/watch?v=avU5onrWfYo

-AN-


	18. For Souchu

For Souchu

Snipe Class

It was another bad day for Seri. Not only did she miss the majority of her shots, jam her sniper rifle, and spill her own jarate on herself, but she got a fierce headache from the Soldier yelling at her. _Yup,_ she thought, _just another cruddy day on the RED team_.

Just to rub it into her face, the Soldier decided it was time to call in another Sniper to the base. The day finally came when the new guy was due to arrive. Seri sat up on the roof sketching the 2Fort Bridge, twirling her black hair around her finger when the Sniper walked into the base.

"So, you're the one they said has the accuracy of a cross-eyed wombat?" The new Sniper said, climbing up to the roof.

"I'm not that bad." Seri mumbled, looking up at the sniper. She had to admit, he wasn't bad looking at all. He was about six foot, a tad taller than her. He looked to be in his early thirties and wore the standard Sniper uniform. Seri seemed to stare for a bit before blushing and returning to her sketch.

"Well, whatever you think doesn't matter to the Solider apparently. You're going to report to me tomorrow morning for some target practice." He said with half a smirk.

"And what if I don't want to?" Seri said, standing up and looking a tad bit angry.

"Then I will hunt you down and drag you there." The Sniper replied with a feral growl. He walked off and Seri sat on the roof before storming off to her room, slamming the Scout into wall after he asked her what she thought of the new Sniper.

-The Next Morning-

"Rise and shine cross-eyed wombat." The cocky voice said. Seri slowly opened her eyes to see that the Sniper did exactly as he said he would, she was out in the practice field, still on her mattress.

"You really dragged me out here on my mattress?" She yelled angrily. Seri jumped to her feet, only to have her rifle shoved into her hands.

"There are three targets there. Shoot them in the head."

Seri lined up the shots but failed to deliver. She completely missed the first two but managed to hit the last one in the foot. The Sniper shook his head as Seri wiped her brow on her red tanktop. He came up behind her and put his hands over hers on the gun which caused her to jerk away. "I don't need your help." Seri growled.

"Obviously you do. You missed two and hit one in the foot."

"Just leave me alone; I'll get it eventually."

"Soldier wants you to get it now." He said, stepping closer to Seri.

"Back up," she said, shoving him "I'll get it on these next three shots." Three shots, no hits.

"Let me help you do this." The Sniper put his hands over hers and shot all three down in a split second. "Now, was that so hard?" He said, looking at her only to find he had a bright blush across her cheeks.

"I think that was enough for today…" she said, starting to shy away from him.

He pulled her close to him "I'm the teacher; I'll say when class is over."

Seri tried to say something but no words came out; only her blush increased. She pulled away and darted out the door, embarrassed and confused. _The man drags me out of bed, shoves a rifle in my hands, and then tries to seduce me? Things are getting stranger every day._ She thought to herself.

The Soldier requested(_More like demanded,_ she thought) her presence on the field to show off what she learned. Even though she was in the safety of her own nest, she felt the eyes of the other Sniper on her. Out of fifteen shots, she managed to hit seven on them which left the Soldier slightly happy. Sure she still got yelled at but at least it wasn't for a half an hour.

This went on for weeks, Seri sniping and the other watching. She did improve but she began to day dream more often about the Sniper. She would tend to slip into the dream where he would take her away from the war and they would spend time hunting in the outback, only to end up going back home together and living peacefully. One morning, a note was placed on her door stating that she was to have a "Test of Marksmanship." that afternoon. Seri thought the training was over but went to the practice field regardlessly.

Once she stepped in, Seri was immediately pressed up against the wall, "What the he-"

"I told you that _I _decided when classes were over." A Feral voice growled.

Seri's eyes widened when a pair of lips were pressed to hers. It then finally registered in her mind that the man she was dreaming about was here kissing her; the man who orders her around liked her back.

After about five minutes of fun, the Sniper pulled away from her, smiling, "I think you passed your test with flying colors, cross-eyed wombat."

"I don't know," she responded playfully, "I think I should test you a bit when class is over."

"I told you," he replied with a smirk, "I say when class is over."


	19. For DestinyIntertwined

For DestinyIntertwined

Everyone Has Their Weak Spot

Skylar walked through the RED base, gearing up for an upcoming match with the BLUs. Always determined, Skylar Grayson was not a person you wanted to mess with. She knew every way to take a man down, every point that could end someone quick. A true top elite Sniper.

Unfortunately, for every Sniper, there is a Spy. Only this time, it was a new Spy. He started today, so Skylar made sure she had everything ready for any kind of attack. She laced up her boots and put her goggles on her head before heading out to her nest to wait for the start of the match.

The match started and the bodies of Medics and Heavies were everywhere. Skylar smirked, happy to see her side winning and the intelligence being protected. No one knew what was in that briefcase but it sure was important.

Skylar continued to watch out her scope when she heard that all too familiar whooshing noise behind her: a deactivating cloaking device. She spun around to see a BLU Spy with a smug expression on his face. "And what do we have here? Quite the beautiful young thing, non?"

Skylar shoved him away and put one hand on her Kukri. "I'm guessing you're the new Spy? What do you want?"

"Oh, come now, is that really the way to treat one of the best things that happened to you?" He said, coming a bit closer. "Now, what is the beautiful name that accompanies you?"

"The name's S-skylar Gr-grayson…" She said, stuttering a bit and turning a bright shade of red.

"Ah, a beautiful name for a lovely woman. I am Demetri. Now, I'm sorry our meeting must end abruptly but I have a job to do." Demetri brought his pistol up to shoot Skylar but she was quicker, stabbing him right in the neck. As he fell, Skylar quietly cursed herself for being lured in, but she couldn't help feeling a bit flustered at how pretty he thought she was. She was never one to consider herself beautiful, seeing as how most of the boys back at her high school ignored her all the time. She was more used to fighting men and arguing with them, not flirting and being complimented.

That night, Skylar couldn't help but think about the Spy but most of her dreams ended with a bullet in between the eyes.

The next day Skylar was at it again; shooting up anyone who entered her scope. Suddenly, Demetri entered her field of view. She knew this was her chance but her fingers were shaking around the trigger. Skylar knew it was her job to kill anyone in a BLU uniform but something was stopping her from shooting.

The siren was just about to blow, sounding the end of the match, when Demetri appeared behind Skylar. He shoved her up against the wall, making sure she was not able to reach any of her weapons. "You know, war is no place for a beautiful lady."

"S-stop talking to me…" Skylar managed to stutter out.

"Why would I ignore such a beauty? It would be a crime to, non?" Demetri said, watching the blush spread across Skylar's face.

"Y-you really think I'm….. pretty?"

"Of course, love. Now, how about I teach you what a real French kiss is like." All of a sudden, Demetri's lips were up against Skylar's, kissing her and biting her bottom lip. Skylar finally came to her senses and remembered that this was her enemy she was making out with. She pushed him off and hid her quite red face.

"I think they c-called ceasefire…. I think you'd b-better get back to BLU base. " Skylar said, still a bit flustered.

"Very well my dear. I'll return tomorrow, just to see your lovely blushing face again." Demetri said, leaving her nest and walking back to his base, leaving Skylar even more embarrassed.

For the next few weeks, Demetri continued to pop in before ceasefire and Skyler continued to hesitate when he came into her field of view.

Eventually, a few of Skylar's teammates asked her why the Spy was never shot at. "I thought you two were sworn enemies or somethin', toots," the Scout said, "what's up with you? You always brag that you shoot everything you see in BLU, so why not the spy?"

Skylar had to think on her feet now. "Uh, it's just that he cloaks and uncloaks too fast for me to hit. I'll try to hit him next time." _No,_ her inner voice told her, _you just want him to tell you that you're pretty again. You know you love it…. and you know you love him._

She tried to block out the inner voice as she took aim down her scope at the Spy. _I'm going to make the shot… I'm going to make the shot…_ She chanted this to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut and fired. Skylar opened them to see the Spy still standing, three inches from where the bullet hit a Medic in the head. She swore Demetri winked at her and cloaked himself, probably coming to see her.

"Now now dear, was it quite necessary to try and blow my brains out?" He asked, pressing Skylar back against the familiar wall.

"I know every part that will kill a man with one shot. I'm just trying to do my job…"

"Well, I know one part that will make a woman melt into my arms."

"W-what?" Skylar stuttered, watching Demetri's hand cup her chin.

"Your heart my love," Demetri leaned in to kiss her and smiled "and I'm sure telling you that you are beautiful helps too."

Skylar smiled and playfully punching him in the arm before the two kissed again.


End file.
